Lee Moonbreaker (OC Story)
by Quelvic
Summary: Well here goes nothing, my first fic on this account. This is for my OCs in Warcraft via Lee Moonbreaker's PoV (at least for this chapter). This will basically cover his involvement in things up to current times for the whole story, this is just the first part. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Lee Moonbreaker

(Lee's PoV writing)

Well I suppose I should cut to the chase, I am not a very skilled writer but I figured at this point in my life I should keep some kind of record of what my life has led to from the start to current times. I will be using real names in this documentary, I figure if I am to tell a story, I am to tell it correctly. I won't be sugar coating or try to be overly dramatic about little details, as I stated before I am not a very good writer. Anyways, be mindful that all that I am saying here is the truth, from MY point of view and nobody else's. Enjoy...

Childhood... Let's just say it wasn't exactly easy to begin with. My mother had me when she was addicted to pure Fel energy, which means I didn't come out in "perfect" health like my other brothers and sisters, but yet at the same time, they all died before adulthood from some unknown disease. Still to this day I have no clue what it was but apparently it was due to the fact I had so much magic pumping through my blood that it destroyed it, according to some clerics I had spoken with later on in life.

Back to the early childhood, as a young kid I had grown fascinated with the arcane arts, in particular for instance... the magic of fire and what it made me feel deep inside, the burning rush to want to learn more and to use it for my own gains and defenses. I had enrolled in some academy, I don't recall what it was but eventually I had outclassed my peers. With this, I was recommended to train in Dalaran under a personal mentor, his name was Lohaen Elundel.

Lohaen was a rather skilled Warmage within the ranks of the Kirin Tor, even though he didn't find the Kirin Tor to be the best place for learning, it was where he could pass on his knowledge. It wasn't until later that I found out he was an Archmage in ranking, needless to say I was impressed and it inspired me further to learn more from him as I grew into my young adulthood.

By the time I had come of age it was the proper time to introduce me fully into the Kirin Tor, Lohaen warned me beforehand that it was going to be a rough battle- socially that was, this was not just some academy where everyone was only focused on their spells and studying, this was a political hay-day for most people who had joined their ranks... I understood this, I had joined either way.

After joining the Kirin Tor I was introduced to some of the other mentors and students, along with some major political leaders- though I cared not for all of that, I was just using them to begin with. My first task was given to me by Lohaen, apparently they saw it fit that I work alongside him and his new student, Keyosa. I never knew her last name but she was a High Elf, just as Lohaen was, I could already see that she was going to be favored... but I pressed on, and eventually he just taught us together and had us work as a team despite our differences. In the end it worked out great, for everyone.

After a while I was getting bored of the same old thing and I had gained a few ranks in the time I was there, so I put in to do some independent researching of my own, and surprisingly it was approved. I had put in for research into the Dark Magic, and to explore rather dangerous areas to obtain information- however! They had actually sent another mage along with me to ensure that things would go smoothly... I had agreed to it for one reason though, she was a Blood Elf and she was amazingly cute.

The mage they had sent with me was going by the name of Chelsea Sunborn, that's what she told me her name was anyway... sounded a little off to me, but at the time I really didn't care, I was a very young adult and as we all can say, we've had those moments of thinking with things other than the brain. We ventured to Outland first, seeing as it was the most dangerous place on the places of visitation. We stayed primarily in Terrokar Forest to conduct research into the Arrakoa and their use of dark magic.

Needless to say I had found the majority to be of hostile nature, there were a few locals... I think like three who I actually was able to communicate with on some kind of neutral level. I had obtained much information from these generous beings, two of which were rather elderly and had a fountain of knowledge. Then the third was a younger one, almost like it was a child... he had been nervous the whole time but had told me of how things were currently and where to find a site where we could find rare artifacts that had some kind of dark magic tied to them... so we went.

My peer and I had been rather silent with each other the whole time- up until it was time to set up camp near by the area where the so called artifacts lay. After setting up camp and starting the fire we sat there in just a split second of silence before she had asked me a question.

"What is it you wish to gain of all this anyway? You seem so... determined. I hardly see that out of somebody who's been around the Kirin Tor for this long, usually they just crumble and stay in the city unless called, yet you go out and make your own little adventure... why?" Chelsea had asked, rather curiously I noted... though at the time most anything I was thinking about was her and more about her while sitting there.

"Well, you could just say I don't wish to waste my life away, even if I am apart of some kind of social politics group that just happens to like magic to some degree. I would like to learn all I can about what I enjoy and what I am curious about- right now though, I am curious about you, Chelsea." At the time, I only thought about that moment and possibly getting some elven booty.

The next thing I knew I was getting a bit of a stink eye, apparently she didn't want to be hit on in the first conversation we were having... but I noted she was blushing, still pretty cute in my mind to this day.

"I see. I guess that makes sense then... but Lee, why so curious about me? You have an entire world to think about yet you try and turn attention to me, I'm just some simple mage with no ambitions other than to work and live." Chelsea seemed to get the hint that I gave her, even if I had only known her that day.

I had shrugged and laid back on the ground, staring up into the deep space that lays beyond Outland... it was beautiful. "I don't know, guess I just like you for some reason- and no it's not the looks, it's something about you... I just can't put my finger on it- oh well, good night!" I promptly got up from the ground and went to my respective tent. I heard some kind of sigh outside as she went to her tent after putting out the fire.

I knew it was going to be a long trip, but I didn't mind... Though, looking back on it now, I probably could have saved her life by not getting involved... Let's skip ahead a little, shall we?

After returning from our research trip, let's just say that we came back with a little bit of joy in our hearts from some personal bonding over a few months of being in the field. We had gone out several times in our spare time; whenever we could we had been together. After a year had passed... I finally did something I probably shouldn't have.

"Will you marry me, Chelsea Sunborn?" I was bent down on one knee, in my head praying that she would say yes.

Mid thought she had blurted out, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" she clung to me and I had held her there in my arms, she was warm and ever so loving... I will never forget that day- for it was the last that I had known her... Later that night we decided to take a stroll through Crystalsong Forest, which was our mistake... my mistake...

We were ambushed! Suddenly the world started to spin as I felt a dagger enter my back, dizzy and unable to focus as I watched my fiancé` be dragged away by four large beings... I have no idea who they were or what they were, all I know is that I was alone, and that she was dead... how I knew this was the fact of the following morning I woke up in the emergency care center in Dalaran, with a letter next to my bed side. It had read this message...

"It is best to not follow, you were going to marry a con artist murderer... you were next, this was our job, don't worry about the stab wound I gave you for it was just a mild sedative to keep you from fighting us while we did our job. She had a large bounty and I couldn't miss out, my apologies for your loss, Lee Moonbreaker. -CC"

I was confused for a very long time afterwards, just living my day to day life and hanging around Lohaen and Keyosa as I mourned. After a while I came to terms with it and had Lohaen look over the letter, he had shook his head and handed back the letter.

"You're blessed, this woman who stabbed you is actually a friend of mine... she does amazing investigations into many things and different situations. She must have caught a whiff of your ex from the underground here in Dalaran. Perhaps I should get you to meet her... I know it won't be good at first but I feel like your talents may be of use there rather than here in this slum of a city." Lohaen had so delicately put it all, but I took his advice to heart about where my talents may be of use, so I resigned from the Kirin Tor.

Later down the road I was finally able to meet with this "CC" person... turns out her name is Comia Caslin, a human mercenary that resides in Westfall and was born in Northern Stranglethorn. I had made arrangements to meet with her in Tanaris, neutral territory for the both of us so we could discuss business.

When we had met, Comia was actually... a lot smaller than I imagined her being, that being said also a few things to note about her appearance; Comia had white hair, grey eyes, pale skin and black leather armor that seemed to cling tightly to her skin... honestly, for a human she did seem to turn me on quite a bit, but no need for details there. Her accent however is what really threw me for a loop, she sounded Gilnean, yet I knew she wasn't...perhaps it is or was a cover voice, who's to say?

Back to what's going on then... Comia had seemed to be alright with meeting me again, even after stabbing me in the back, in-fact she had said she was surprised to see somebody come back to her after that kind of ordeal and not try to kill her, but really all I can do is thank her.

"So, you're just some mage then that was in the Kirin Tor?" Comia had asked me rather curious it seems about how my career path lead to this day. She had twirled a small strand of hair around her finger while staring at me with her big grey eyes- they were surprisingly expressive the way they peered at me.

"Not exactly, yes I am a mage, but that wasn't all I was to the Kirin Tor. I had opened up many new things into certain avenues of dark magic and how it is used and how it can be harnessed with less impact on the body and mind- or as much as the magic would allow. I was also a scout for them as well, being that my specialization is Illusions, fire and shadow magic." I casually spoke; I had taken a small drink from my brew as we sat there in the inn room.

Comia seemed to light up further as I spoke of what I did and what specializations I had in all these things. "Hmm I see, I believe we may be able and strike a deal up here Mr. Moonbreaker. How about this, you work for me and my little organization; I give you forty percent and whatever you make in personal tips for your contracts?"

"Sounds great, Comia... Though right now I am not exactly hurting for coin, perhaps though, we could meet some more over drinks? I am rather curious about you, honestly." I grinned, trying my shot at her, I mean, what did I really have to lose?

"You aren't afraid to speak your mind I see, hm?" She seemed to not respond negatively, she actually looked taken back by what I asked of her.

"People tell me I have a big mouth when it comes to my thoughts and opinions... though I prefer action over words most times." I leaned back, lifting my brows at her ever so slightly. If you're wondering why I am trying this so soon, well in reality it's been almost a year since the whole incident, besides she looked a bit crazy, and I was looking for that right kind of crazy.

"Well then Lee, seems like we will have to meet more often- though perhaps we can find something more towards action than words next time- though I will let you know now, I ain't some secretive person on matters like this, I have a husband, but his condition doesn't allow for the more... intimate things including normal feelings. We are more like business partners and he doesn't mind me going about, so long as it's out of his hair." she got right to the point of things, at the time, I had no idea what she meant about her husband but at this point I wasn't really caring too much, I just assumed he was Death Knight or something like that.

I nodded, seeming that I really struck gold here. "Very well then, I understand then... I won't be a nuisance, don't worry." I cockily said, but I had every right to be cocky, I just hit it with a married woman who was able to swing. That meant no commitment and possibly a good friend out of a fuck-buddy.

"Good, I'm glad... perhaps we can try some things. Just know you'll have to pass my personal test on the first time- no failure or that deal is off." she gave me this crazy little look, almost creepy but I returned the look right back at her but a bit more mild.

"Deal."

We agreed and parted ways as I stayed in Tanaris for the time as I awaited jobs from Comia and her little company... I believe she called it Wardens of the Night. Anyways, the next week I had obtained a letter from Comia telling me to meet her in Un'goro Crater to the west.

After I had made it to the desired destination I found her perched up in a tree, I climbed up to join her and look out at what she is looking at.

"Over there... there's a bandit camp set up, it's from our rivals, brutal warriors, but no magic on their side or poisons... seems they're high in numbers against us though, there's five of them." Comia spoke softly, trying to retain her calm cool while staying hidden.

I spoke then, just as softly to keep the stealth up in this mission. "Right... There's one of them I can use a Polymorph spell on, and the other I can freeze for a short time while we attack the big guy, I suppose you have something in mind for the others?"

Comia nods, "Of course, I have a poison with me developed by some Trolls in Stranglethorn; it'll kill within minutes after nearly crippling the foe. Then for the other I can use my sap on, it'll be easy... That just leaves the biggest one left which we can get together. We'll just have to keep up the crowd controlling as we go."

I examined each of the individuals; they were all human except the big one, which was a Draenei oddly enough. This was going to be interesting to say the least. "Right, and looks like we may have more trouble with that big one, but should be related to healing himself in the name of the Light, I've heard many stories of such things."

Comia laughed, "Ha... the Light, we'll see about that. I don't really believe in that stuff... It's all just normal magic of faith in one's self." she nods a bit, and turned to me "It's about time; you have any kind of weapon on you?"

"Yes, I just have some bullets and a revolver, not exactly my style but I found it on a body in the desert." I patted my side making sure my revolver was there on my side and the bag with ammunition was right next to it. "Let's get 'em..."

"Yes, let's." she hopped down from the tree and vanished before my eyes but I could see a small blur headed right for the camp.

I followed right after as I cloaked myself in a projection illusion of a small rabbit, going into the bushes as I maneuver closer to one of the tents... I saw the big guy in it, so I moved to the next, and saw Comia simply slitting one of their throats with a pillow covering their mouth as they died... this was easier than we thought. I made my way over to the two tents with my targets, I was able to polymorph and disorient the man in his tent, and keeping him inside with a minor barrier as I moved to the next, who had finally spotted me in my form, he was able to see through it. "Ah not so fast~" I said when I snapped my fingers, freezing the man in place.

Comia came out and charged into the big guy's tent, being thrown out by him only a second later. "Puny little girl! I will have your head!" he had said, swinging a large mace around and missing repeatedly before looking at me and charging.

"Ah-ah-ah" I waved my finger as I had switched myself with a quickly conjured clone of myself and blinked away to charge a large Pyroblast spell towards the Draenei, it spun with intensity as it hurled at him and hit with a loud BANG! He was down for the count, but suddenly Comia went up to him and slit around his throat and ripped his head off.

"This was our target, they will leave us be for now, let's flee before they are out of their little prisons." she stuffed the head into a black bag and ran off, I followed her quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Lee & Comia (3rd person)

After arriving back at Comia's base camp Lee and Comia settled in for the night, celebrating their partial but large victory over the goons in Un'goro Crater. They had set up their camp site in Silithus, due to the large lack of people in the zone itself. Lee didn't like this place, but it was Comia's choice in the end not like he had to go home to anybody after work.

Soon enough after the two were done bragging and drinking, they started to get ready for bed, unfortunately Comia only had one tent set up for them… Granted it was rather large for just the two of them, Lee had no real complaints.

Comia had begun to undress inside down to thick leather straps which would be her underwear and some bandages that wrap around her neck and arms. "Ah finally able to relax… Fucking hate those guys, just glad one of them are gone."

Lee raised his long brow at Comia, he had already stripped down to his boxers and laying out his bedding along the floor of the tent. "Well, what did they ever do to you guys?" he hiccupped underneath his breath, his breath smelling of Eversong Wine and his… not so musky scent of chocolate that he had naturally, not even he knows why he smells that way.

"If you must know then, the big guy we killed was a former member of our organization and he had ratted us out to the Stormwind Guards and SI:7 of our present base of operations at the time. Needless to say we had a few losses before we could move out of our little base." She laid down in her blankets, gently covering her small but athletic body. She had a rather interesting scent herself, of what one may assume is a type of rose, and Lee noticed this immediately as he took a deep breath.

Lee grinned a bit, laying on his side as he stares at Comia. "Say, how come you smell of flowers? Doesn't that just give you away?" in his mind, all he could think about was getting a bigger whiff of that sweet scent.

She looked over at him, returning the grin right back at him. "To tell you the truth, I do it on purpose… there's something that goes with my name that Lohaen probably forgot to mention. I make myself smell like this in order to put fear into the hearts of those who've known of my assassinations… Either that or to confuse new ones and giving them just that small amount of time to find me…kind of like a game." She couldn't help but laugh, kind of drunkenly but she really didn't care if she showed emotion in front of Lee, something let her relax with him more than she normally would.

Lee nods in understanding, he licked his lips a bit as he moved a bit closer… his drunken 'second mind' seeming to guide his movements towards her. "Well, I will tell you what… That scent caught me off-guard; who knew someone so deadly would smell of a well-tended garden…?" He was about a foot away from her at this point, staring over her in somewhat of a haze.

"Well now aren't you eager?" She laughed at him as she reached out and patted his cheek lightly, "You should know better than to stare mister~" She had teased at him, playing games was her specialty after all. She had suddenly pounced on top of Lee, straddling his hips and pinning his arms down.

Lee was taken aback by this, laying back and allowing her to take him down to the ground. He playfully thrusts his hips up at her and giggling a rather manly giggle. "Oh but I cannot help but stare at one of such beauty." He tried to grind against her as much as he could as he was pinned down with a bit more force now from her.

Comia couldn't help but let out a slight moan at him as she kept herself firmly on top of his hips and groin area. "Oh my, someone must teach you to behave…to tame you even…" She chuckled and grinded back against him but kept the man pinned down, not wanting him to be free just yet…she wanted her fun.

"Mmm… Can you truly tame what is purely wild?" he wiggled under her body in some amount of pleasure, prompting him to thrust upwards harder so her hands would come loose from his arms. With his hands and arms free he had grabbed at her round, plump ass. He noted how smooth it was for what he could feel along the side of her cheeks, and then slipping his hands under the panties to really get a good feel on her.

Her body shivered a bit as she was touched at and grabbed, letting herself fall against his chest as she lost balance in her slightly drunken state. She pressed her soft cheek against his chest, her ear also against his skin, allowing her to hear and feel his elevated heart rate, he was very excited, and this made her feel rather good about herself, knowing that she can get a heart racing was enough for her. She also noted the lack of scars but maybe a few light ones along his chest, and note very hairy either, perhaps it was a Blood Elf thing.

Lee looked her over as he let her ass go from his grip, working his way up with his hands along her back and soon to pat her head as he wrapped his other arm along her body to pull her into a close embrace. "You know, this was all I was thinking about the whole time we've been working these last few days… Just to be close with you." He seemed to be slightly sobered up, which he thanked the greater forces of the world for, to be able and possibly remember all of this.

Comia looked up at him with a slightly surprised look, all she expected was some meaningless one night stand, this wasn't the case though now it seemed. "You mean you're not just going to quit on me and brag about the wild sex you're going to have with me?" she blinked at him, somewhat confused.

Lee smiled down at her, rather warmly at that… "Comia, I may seem like one of those typical guys, but, I'm a little bit different… I cherish every good moment to its fullest… and perhaps what little things and big things that've happened have lead me to this moment with you, like it was meant to be… even if you are married." Lee caressed her face gently, his glowing green eyes gazing into her grey but light eyes.

"Lee… I had no idea." She relaxed further, however her heart had raced unlike it had before, the only thing comparable was how she felt with her husband all those years ago when he was still a normal human being.

He had moved in closer and planted a deep, passionate kiss upon her lips as he held her close, though for a small moment he had grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them so they would stay warm during their intimacy. One of his hands had moved back downwards towards her chest to lightly massage her through her bra, though eventually he had just slipped it off of her as they made out. His fingers had massaged further and worked the nipples as well, making sure he had pleased this amazing woman.

Meanwhile, Comia had started to moan into the kiss, her breasts being a sensitive area for the small woman. Her own hands felt around his outline in his shorts, teasing him a bit more as they continued, breathing in and out of her nose as they were locked in a kissing battle, one moment her tongue in his mouth, and the next his in hers… and then at times they shared the caverns with each other as their tongues now starting to get rougher as they glided against one another's.

The man had peeked an eye open at her and smirked as they continued, his bulge really started to show now to his lover. His heart felt like it was about to nearly jump out of his chest because of her, this felt just right to him, he was falling hard for this woman. He finally broke the kiss and looked over her a bit as he moved his hands down now to remove her panties. "Are you ready to be pleased beyond your dreams?" He winked at her as she opened her eyes and caught her breath.

"Y-yes, Lee… I am ready…" She managed to get out in-between breaths. Her breasts at his point had swollen up lightly from all the rubbing and teasing of her nipples which were then fully erected outward.

Comia's womanhood seemed to be well taken care of, even though she had not had sex in a very long time, her lower lips slightly puffed out from all the buildup, and a good amount of wetness that coated and lubricated herself. Lee had licked his lips at this as he moved her down around back on her bedding to allow for more comfort for her. "Mmm here, spread your legs for me sweetie…"

She cooperated with Lee's request, spreading her legs nice and wide for him as she watched him lean in close towards her wet little cunt. "Mmm what're you going to do?" She asked curiously.

"You'll just have to see now aren't you?" he grinned as he put his face nearly an inch away as he took a small whiff of her scent, which made him shiver in excitement. Without warning he went in closer and buried his tongue deep inside of her vagina, slurping up some of her juices, wiggling his tongue around a good bit.

In response, all Comia could do is buck her hips at him and moan loudly. Being they are in the middle of nowhere she did not worry of others hearing them, so she was rather loud, on purpose and involuntarily. "Oh light!" she grabbed at the blankets slightly as a large blush plastered itself onto her pale face.

Lee peered up at her as he continued to tease at her insides and continues to feel around her tight hole with his wide tongue. He knew she was loving this, but despite that he eventually eased up as he then spun himself around into a sixty nine position, her cunt still in his face as his large, pulsing package was still in his boxers but right above her head.

The sudden move around eagerly prompted her to take his boxers and slide them off, tossing them to the side. She was shocked at how large he was for a Blood Elf; she guessed that it was probably close to seven and a half inches… and rather girthy. "O-oh my…" she said softly, but without hesitation she took him into her mouth, suckling around the tip at first, and her tongue lightly moving in and out of the slit at the end, noting his gasping response at the bold move. She had begun to take more in her small mouth, making sure that she was pleasing him as much as he pleased her. Comia moaned out loudly as his tension was building up in her stomach, very similar to having the butterflies and at the same time intense heat swelling up inside of her body, which prompted her to curl her toes at this.

Lee couldn't help but thrust into her mouth roughly as she began to tease him more so, his package rather close to her face as they hung kind of low. He had felt her hands grasp his balls tightly which made him go balls deep into her throat without any kind of warning at all, his family jewels placed on her face with a bit of a smack, they were rather large. "M-mm! S-sorry…" he apologized, but he did not feel a single bit of gagging…he could only assume she had some practice in the past. Instead of trying to move away, she responded by deep throating him willingly, coating him in massive amounts of drool from her mouth and throat, making a somewhat gargling noise as she did so. This made Lee shiver and move his hand down to shove a large middle finger into her tight hole as his tongue moved to her swollen clit, occasionally sucking on it to make her actually gag on him, it felt too good to pass up…

Comia finally came all over his finger as he grazed over her sensitive spot, it didn't take too long to find it seems… Her entire body was tense and finally spat out Lee cock to catch her breath after a while of trying to breath around his large cock. "W-whew…Oh fuck… please fuck me Lee…please…shove it in me and show no mercy…" she suddenly begged her new lover.

Lee had spun around and looked over her as he leaned down and gave her a nice big kiss, making sure to brush her hair out of the way as he moved his soaked cock near her pussy, "Just lay back and let me please you~" he whispered seductively into her ear as he rubbed her clit with his large penis, teasing slightly more as he slid down towards the hole, prodding at her for just a moment as he thought about how tight it was going to be. "Here it comes baby…"

"Lee!" Comia cried out as she felt his massive member penetrate her small body, it nearly filled her up half way inside…she apparently was a bit shorter than she had remembered. Her muscles tighten hard around his cock, not letting him in further until she was comfortable again. "Y-you're…s-so b-b-big…" She managed to stutter out.

Lee felt himself build up already in precum…his body shook violently as he felt her tighten around him further, "Oh yes…you're just p-perfect, my dear Comia…" he tested her slightly as he attempted to shove more of his long, bulging, pulsating cock into her vagina. "Hold on babe… You're going for a wild ride.."

Comia screamed out again as she felt him immediately start to thrust in and out roughly, making sure to get his entire length buried inside of her body, pressing against the womb as he did so, which caused her to scream more. "P-please! Harder!" She enjoyed the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure…this was her biggest turn on, and Lee was winning her heart with it. Her wet cunt had gotten more so wet as she squirted out her sweet tasting juices onto his cock and stomach, making a rather messy situation…but Lee cared not as he continued to plow her tiny, helplessly lost in pleasure body.

Eventually Lee moved her around to being in doggy style, grabbing her hips and digging in with his nails as he continued to rough house with her sexual organs, listening to the moans, screams and juices make their sounds as their bodies hit together loudly. "Yes…take it my little bitch…" he talked dirty with her, figuring that this would be alright with the sadistic woman.

"Ohh yes I'm just your little bitch sex slave!" She replied back enthusiastically, she got into this immediately, loving the role play. "I've been so fucking bad! I need to be punished!" she screamed out, her breasts bouncing around as Lee had his way with her body.

"Oh yes, you'll listen to your master… you're not allowed to cum until I say so…" he spanked her rear a few times, causing her to yelp a bit as she grabbed at the pillow in front of her. "I want you to beg me for my cum you dirty little slut… tell me how much you want my load inside your little pussy…" He only got rougher with her as he had her pinned there with his sheer force.

Comia was crying that she was experiencing so much pleasure and her heart racing faster and faster as this went on. "Please master I want to cum! I want your cum to! I want to feel it fill my insides so badly! I would let you fuck me for days just to get your creamy, white seed inside of me~" She had looked back at him, a little bit of drool dripping from her chin, and her face nearly a cherry red. "P-please… please make me cum… your slave begs you to make her cum!"

Lee grins widely, his cock building up in size as his fingers waved along the side of Comia…a spell was controlling her urges…and his, blocking it all off until he wants to let it all go. "Hmm…let's see how long you can truly go my little toy… That's all you fucking are…a little sex toy… to be used at my will…" He was obviously still role playing with her, but still taking it a notch up with the spell.

Comia realized after a moment what was going on, and this made her quiver and shake further, a constant feeling of building up to the right point of release…but it never came, it was a constant sexual torture…and she loved it! "Yes Lee, yes! Please… You're driving me insane! Please let me cum, master!" she felt herself starting to feel a slight bit of tension build up in her body…he was letting up only lightly on the spell as he continued to fuck her mercilessly.

Lee spanked her again, and pulled on her hair lightly as he enjoyed her for a few more minutes before changing positions once more before he would end this. He pulled out, the spell still in effect as he moved around to be laying down and swinging the small human on top of him again, and helping her onto his cock to ride. "Now ride me like a good little slut… I want to see you please your master." He winked at her as he let up on the spell, but by the time the spell was canceled she was needing to build up yet again, and as did he.

"Yes Lee… I will~" She grinned down at me as she moved her hips around and around before she had started to bounce up and down on his cock like it was some sick, twisted amusement ride. "Mmm … Lee… please… I want you to cum inside me…" she finally stopped the role playing with that, looking down at him as she slowed it down a little bit, her body getting tired.

Lee nodded, knowing what she wanted almost instinctively for their final position. He lifted her up off of his cock again to lay her on her side and for him to wrap both arms around her in a tight lock as he thrusts back inside again, making sure to get his full length inside yet again.

Comia looked back at him and cuddled up against him as she was tightly hugged and fucked again, that warm feeling returning to her as she came once more, shivering heavily as she felt him pound her g-spot. "Ohhhh!" she panted heavily as she came.

At the same time, Lee finally was able to let himself unload into her needy vagina. His load was nearly overflowing into her tiny pussy, leaking out and into a small puddle. "C-Comia…" he whispered as he kept her close, not removing himself just yet.

She shook again as she felt her tubes fill with semen, it was overwhelming, to the point that she passed out in his loving embrace. "…I…lo…" she almost said it, but Lee knew well what she meant.

"I love you to, Comia." He chuckled, he noted how sweaty and wore out he felt, pulling his cock from his lover. "Guess I should get some shut eye to…" he pulled over his own bedding, making one bed out of it to share with Comia as they now both slept together.


	3. Chapter 3: Lee and the Twilight Cultists

Soon after myself and Comia had gotten to know each other a bit more personally, a long few weeks killing and making love (don't ask), we had to part ways. Comia had seen that something in me wasn't fully into the full-fledged killing sprees like she and her own comrades are. So from that point forward I ended up being a contact rather than a full-time employee for her. So now I wander the world searching for another purpose.

I eventually ran into Tanaris yet again, a nostalgic location for myself by this point in time. Something about the area called out to me back then, so I visited it constantly on my journeys- at least when I could. I often stopped for a good full night there and some food, perhaps even hit on a lady or two... I mean, could you blame me? After Comia I was kind of riled up and I was still rather immature at the time mentally on some aspects.

One night when I had stayed there I was laying on the beach looking up at the stars, noticing a few shooting stars in my gaze and feeling the warm waters and sand comfort my tired body as I took in the smell of the sea air and the smells of Gadgetzan nearby my camp site. I did notice however, a mountain that I hadn't before... I came to learn later this was called "The Caverns of Time". I had heard of this place before obviously, but I'd never really thought I would see it for myself.

Later on in the night I had paced my things and did something I hardly ever did, travel in the dark and in Tanaris none the less. I had used my magic to light my path, floating in a little ball a few feet in front of me. I did carry on the magic I learned in the Kirin Tor, so might as well use them to my advantage.

When I had arrived at the mouth of the cavern in the mountain, I noticed a strange aura about it... It felt nostalgic, a déjà vu feeling overcame me, but this was expected due to the tales I did hear about the caverns. I was greeted by a Bronze Dragon when I stepped inside, in their dragon form of course. I was told the rules of which I had to follow while venturing into the caverns, for the moment I was permitted to enter given my credentials and the fact they knew I had sought out their knowledge for a greater purpose than simply traveling aimlessly.

When I arrived at the core of the caverns, I ended up speaking with one of their "guides" I suppose, I don't know still to this day how they ran or what they have for an organizational system seeing as I simply didn't look too deeply into dragons in the first place other than their basic lore and biology.  
The guide had spoken with me in private, taking me into one of the forgotten buildings of the past, time frozen. I had told him of my plight, being unable to find a solid path to follow. He had suggested that I keep with my study in magic due to my potential in the field…but he did also tell me I need to forge my own path with some kind of combative system, not only magic but also with weaponry in general, I brought up the fact I do carry guns and a staff with myself... at this, he just grinned at me, I suppose I got the answer I was seeing from myself in the end but with some assistance. With this he had brought us back outside of the caverns and into the dawn of the vast desert of Tanaris. He bid me farewell and to be alone with my thoughts yet again...

The only other piece he told me was to advice anyone involved with forbidden magic, for it would throw off the destiny I was supposed to have. Needless to say I didn't listen to this part... I was young still, stupid and adventurous. I do wish I had listened, to find out what it would have been like without what I have become now.

The following morning I made my way over to Orgrimmar, and at this point the Lich King was dead and I was waiting for what might be next for this world... It seemed there was always something happening that was a world threatening event of some kind or another. I was not exactly surprised when I had found myself at the front gates, strange looking people in similar robes to one another... and meetings outside the gate and lots of shouting, telling people to join them in their cause, though it wasn't exactly 100% clear what it was. I was curious to say the least so I figured I'd pull one of them aside... here is how that went.

"What is it you seek, mon?" the Troll said to me, he was adorned in the same robes I mentioned earlier.

"I'm simply curious... you're all speaking of a new world, and to abandon anything we once knew for a new beginning?" I spoke to him, trying to ignore his terrible Orcish with Trollish dialect.

"Mon, joo be lookin' fa someone furtha up. We jus' be 'ere ta deliver da messages sent ta us from da Twilight Hammer folks. I be new 'ere but I suggest ya go ovah dere." He pointed over to the gathering over towards the east side of the gates of Orgrimmar.

"Thanks Troll." I took off; stupidly rushing into something I had no clue about...

I ended up among a rather large crowd of civilians... to make a long speech short, an individual named Cho'gall addressed us all, speaking about his masters and how they planned to make a "perfect world" and how if we joined them, we would be able and take a large part in it. I simply nodded and agreed to everything they said, not exactly thinking this all through very well. We all stepped into a portal of which lead us to what appeared to be a base of sorts inside of a mountain or something like that, I just knew that it was a bit darer than I expected at the time but looking back, that should of alarmed me, but it didn't.

"Alright the lot of you, you will all be guided to the righteous path, to the Hour of Twilight and beyond. You will be cleansed of all that you had once known about this world and open your eyes..." a man in a dark robe and hood spoke over the crowd of people who agreed to go with them.  
We were sorted into groups depending upon our skills, simply because I had more magical talents than melee talents, they put me in a group of Warlocks and a few mages. I was kind of nervous but I followed along regardless.

That night... is the night they had tortured most of us, the ones who had been weak were tossed out, fed to Core Hounds. I was scared out of my mind, but once it came to my turn… I as rather mishandled by a group of Orcs who had asked a series of questions, they abused and tortured me to the point of caving in to their beliefs... I won't go into description of what they did to me; otherwise I would simply become upset and stop writing.

I will say this however... I was indeed opened up to what the world truly was... and I saw then and there, my true purpose, to become a very powerful tool of war. Though in my "visions" I had not seen which side I was going to be a part of... I simply told them I saw myself alongside the Twilight's Hammer Cult, so the daggers sticking inside of me would be pulled out and healed. It felt crippling, more than any pain I felt before, not to mention everything else they had done.

They sent me off after I was healed to rest for a short time before I started my work with them in the morning. I was unable to sleep, but I was able to find my belongings and write something down on a notebook I had been keeping hidden in my satchel. Here is what I wrote as a first note:

"Night one with the Twilight's Hammer Cultists... I am in so much pain, even though they had sewn me back up, and allowed rest, food and water... I feel alone, scared and bloodied still. I hadn't gotten the chance yet to bathe and the others keep staring at me, if I don't survive the night and my notes are found by others not in the cult... please, tell Comia Caslin that I am sorry... and that I am dead or missing depending upon the condition of this note." –Lee Moonbreaker

Looking back on that note now, I should probably state what had happened with Comia before so that there is no confusion later on. Myself and her were caught at her base camp by her husband, not only were we having sex, which was fine... but he had caught me trying to get her to leave Wyntir for myself. Needless to say it didn't work but this was one of many reasons I was let go other than my lack of interest.

Moving along from that note... I recall that the following morning I was given new weaponry, armor and a book of their codes. Before you wonder where that book is, I burned it later on.

I was told to make my way to the Twilight Highlands to fight the Horde and Alliance... though I elected to join the group fighting the Alliance for obvious reasons, I didn't want to kill my own allies. I fought side by side with many worthy cultists; they had much skill and intellect. I recall this one woman who had left Silvermoon City to join the cult, she was kind of cute, which flabbergasted me as for why she would choose this path herself. I never got an answer immediately, but eventually I found out she was simply there to spy... how I found out though was through her unfortunate death by a mishandled Twilight Drake.

I approached her body after the drake was taken care of, I was put in charge of disposal of her body and to take back anything belonging or pertaining to the cult. This is where I found her own note book; it was disguised as a biblical book of sorts. It had much information about the cult, and even things I had not known about- including a small note about myself, she didn't miss a single thing. She had even taken notes about the night I was resting, and how I was making notes myself and assuming I was a spy as well. She had also observed not only the cult's style of fighting but my own as well. She noted I simply looked clumsy wielding anything but a gun... I found that part kind of funny. I was attempting to try many things during my stay there.

I was able to keep this note book, simply by stating it was empty, and I proved it by removing the pages she had information on... I hide it in my robe simply. They allowed me to use it for whatever I pleased. Seems that those cultists weren't very smart. Later that night I had been given my own room to sleep in due to my outrageous amount of contributions to their research. Needless to say it was not true information... haha!

So I had put together the notebook again that the woman had left behind, using what sills I had in book repairing. I simply continued her work, giving her a fighting chance of being called a hero rather than a simple brainwashed moron like the others. I took down every single detail I saw...  
Later on due to more of my contributions and fighting spirit against the Alliance I was finally moved up to the Bastion of Twilight, the highest honor at the time for any cultist. I was working under the two dragons that occupied a good amount of the building. They bickered constantly and ordered us lackeys around to get them what they pleased or to simply entertain them. Fortunately for myself all I had to do was be a messenger boy.

Not many months after joining it seemed all of our forces were dropping off like flies and I was not going to have any of it... I simply served another night and then made my run for it; I was NOT going to be caught in the cross-fire of it all. I finally arrived at a horde base; I tore up my robe and just wore my pants and boots along with weapons. I approached the gates and was questioned by the guards before I was let through to be escorted back to Orgrimmar as a "former Twilight Cult Prisoner". I was fortunate I was able to use my smooth speech skills to be allowed back without so much as a bag search.  
When I arrived back I was sent to the Horde's intelligence agency about what I had seen and what I may have to say about the entire experience. They had me go to Silvermoon with the note book after I had explained what I saw and heard. When arriving there, the woman's husband was there to greet me a high ranking political figure. I gave him the note book and explained what had happened to his wife and what part I played in finishing her work in her honor. I was thanked and awarded for my efforts, they told me they would give me what gold, weapons, armor and other belongings I may have lost in this whole ordeal. I tried to be polite about the whole experience so I just told them it was mainly weaponry and armor I had lost.

I later learned the name of the man I had given the grave news and information to, his name was Vladimir Sunstriker. The man wasn't very old, slightly younger than I am actually. Seem he had a pretty troubled past himself and we often visited about what had happened through our lives and what we may be planning on doing. Needless to say I found a best friend and a new partner in business.  
Later in the year as I recovered from my ordeals I had been through and actually staying as a house guest to Vladimir and his family. He had two daughters and a son, all of them adorable and intelligent as a child can be, they were raised well by him. He had done much for them, not only was he a politician but he was also a Blood Knight on the front lines. He was an honorable man and continues to be to this very day.

Moving on from that, I bring your attention to the many things I had done leading up to current events. After I had fully recovered and was on my way to my adventures yet again. Though I will continue to write about that in the next few days, I am ever so tired this evening.


End file.
